Back in time
by Blackstar.Lily
Summary: Harry, Ginny and Teddy travel to the Marauder time, so Harry can teach. But Dumbledore gave him something else to do, what? Will Harry be able to keep the secrets of the future to himself and not change it? How will his parents react to their new teacher?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, obviously it is JK Rowling's property.

**A/N:** Sorry, another time travel story about Harry Potter going back to teach his parents. Still, I will make it my own and try to give it an orginal plot... I'm not abondoning my other stories, this is just something that I wanted to do. If you haven't read any of my other stories, I ask you to check it out.

Please review to let me know what you think of it so far.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Traveling to the past**

Harry Potter was standing inside the Headmaster's Office. The Headmistress, however, was nowhere in sight. He had come to talk to the painting of an old Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, who Harry had always viewed as a mentor.

"You are sure about this?" he asked for, what seemed, the thousands of times.

Albus smiled down at him. "Yes, Harry, I am sure that this is what needs to happen."

Harry nodded to him, deep in thought. The opportunity was so beautifully presented and he really did want this, but… he had responsibilities now. He had Ginny, who he had married a little over two years ago, and Teddy, his godson, needed him. Harry didn't want to miss a moment in his life, like how Sirius had missed about Harry's entire life. So this decision wasn't an easy one.

He turned around and looked at Ginny, who had the sleeping Teddy in her arms. She hadn't changed much over the years, still the same red hair and beautiful brown eyes. The only change is that he could see she had been in battle through those same eyes. She smiled at him.

"Harry, we both know you already made your choice," she said, smiling fondly at him. "So, now act on it and let's go already, before Teddy wakes up."

Albus laughed, when Harry had turned back to him. "Alright, all you need is on the desk. Have a save trip and don't tell anyone too much of the future. You don't want to change it, just life it."

On the desk, Harry saw a time turner, only this time turner was radiating a red light. Maia, his phoenix, flew over, from Ginny's shoulder, and sat on his shoulder. She gave a soft, musical sound, encouraging him.

"Alright, then, Gin, ready to go?"

"I've been ready since this morning, Harry," she replied.

He laughed softly and walked towards her with the time turner. Picking up their luggage and Ginny gripped his arm tightly, he turned back to Albus. "Thank you, Albus, for telling me about this."

"Of course," his old mentor bowed his head. "Just remember, the time turner will know when it is time to return. After it starts to radiate a green light, you will have 24 hour and not a second longer, to get back to this time."

Harry nodded, taking all of this in. "Goodbye, Albus." He ticked the time turner with the tip of his wand and murmured, "August 20th, 1977."

The last thing he heard was "Goodbye, Harry," from Albus, before being surrounded by a white light that was blinding him. He knew what it felt like to travel back in time, but this felt a lot more like Apparating. Only, now it wasn't dark around him, it was light.

When the light vanished, no longer blinding them, Harry saw that they were standing just outside of the Headmasters Office. He couldn't hear anything from inside, but he was sure that Dumbledore, alive and well, was inside.

"You stay here," he whispered to Ginny. "I'll go in and apply for the DADA teachers position."

She nodded, shifting Teddy in her arms, so she could lean closer to Harry. "Be careful, Dumbledore can be a very suspicious man."

Harry smiled at her. "Yes, I know, I'll take Maia with me."

She nodded again and Harry took a deep breath and knocked on the door in front of him. He only proceeded after hearing a soft "come in," from inside. He stepped through the door, as he had done countless time with Professor Albus Dumbledore behind his desk.

Dumbledore had looked up when he heard someone knock, but he was very surprised even startled by his visitor. Harry's work as Auror had given him another, a bit horrid looking, scar, along with other milder, smaller scars. His most dominant feature was a scar, on the left side of his face, that went from his forehead over his eye and ended on his jawline. One streak of his hair had turned white, because of a Cruciatus Curse that he had to fight off. And to boot all of that, he had a phoenix sitting on his shoulder. But the most shocking, to Dumbledore was the haunted look in his eyes that told only of pain and loss. So, to Dumbledore, Harry Potter was an impressive and almost intimidating sight.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Dumbledore asked his strange visitor. Standing up, he shook hands with the stranger. He waved to one of the chairs before the desk. Dumbledore and the stranger both sat down.

"I'm here to apply for the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher's position," Harry informed him, smiling a bit. He had never thought he would say those words and to Dumbledore no less. He felt Maia shift on his shoulder, making herself comfortable. "I heard it was still open."

"You're right, it is," Dumbledore said. "May I ask who you are?"

Harry's smile grew more pronounced. He had thought that his old mentor would have been able to guess, at least his relation to James Potter; they were almost twins. "You may ask, but I will answer only after I hear whether I'm hired or not."

"Is that supposed to be a form of blackmail?" Dumbledore asked, sounding amused, but Harry could see his eyes turning cold.

"Not at all," Harry assured him, though he knew that Dumbledore wasn't likely to believe it. "It's just that these are dangerous times and I would prefer not to reveal my identity to just anyone." Though Albus Dumbledore certainly wasn't 'just anyone', Harry added in his thoughts.

"Alright then, we'll leave it for now," he said pleasantly, but Harry could hear suspicion in his voice. "What are your teaching credentials?"

Harry's smile turned a little smug. "I really don't have any teaching experience, other than a club me and my friends had once founded, where I taught them defense. However," he hesitated, his smile turned wry, but all the humor was gone, "I have a lot of experience with Dark Arts and fighting them. I have been an Auror the last four years, but only because I wanted to make the world a safer and better place for those I love. I have had a lot of encounters with Dark wizards, not the least of them Voldemort."

Harry watched as his words sank in, not completely sure if he would be believed.

Dumbledore was staring at Harry over his intertwined hands and he believed what Harry told him, but questions were rising inside him. "Alright, that seems to be a good enough reason to hire you. However as I still don't know your identity, trust is going to be very hard."

Harry chuckled lightly. "I have no problem with telling you who I am."

A knock on the door brought both of them back to the office and out of their conversation. Maia let out a soft musical yelp and Harry laughed, before turning to the Headmaster.

"Apparently, Minerva McGonagall is standing in front of the door," he told Dumbledore. "Go ahead and call her in. I'll only explain myself once, so…"

Dumbledore nodded and called her in.

The door opened to reveal a frustrating looking Minerva and behind her stood Ginny, looking quite irritated, with a still sleeping Teddy in her arms. Minerva's frustration turned to surprise as she saw Dumbledore's company.

"What…" she started to ask, but Ginny cut right through her as she stalked into the office.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she said, the irritation very audible in her voice. "I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen."

"That's all right, Gin," Harry said, trying not to laugh at her expression, he knew better than that. "I was just about to call you in, anyway."

"Oh," was her answer and she pulled up a chair next to him.

"Albus, what is going on?" Minerva always hated to be left out of the know (though she had always trusted Albus), but she calmed herself when she saw that the Headmaster was completely calm under the situation. "Who are these people?"

"Hmpf," Ginny huffed.

"This is our new Defense teacher," he answered her. "As for who they are, I was just about to find that out for myself."

"You… you hired someone and you don't even know who he is," Minerva exclaimed, almost in shock (trust could only go so far). "For all you know he could be a Death Eater."

A very dark look crossed Harry's features, before he managed to control himself. "I can asure you, I'm not. I will never support Voldemort, he has taken a lot away from me, and I have fought against him my entire life." Literally, he added in his mind. His voice had turned cold.

"Then, please, get on with your explanation," Dumbledore said, after he had exchanged a look with Minerva.

"I will, sir. Now, I don't know if you'll believe me, but please bear with me. I'm from the future," he finished, all in the same breath. His hand flinched towards his wand, in case the worst happened and they attacked.

Surprise, blank surprise, was all that Albus Dumbledore felt now. He mentioned to the apparent time-traveler to go on with his explanation.

"My name is Harry James Potter, the son of James Potter." That was another bomb thrown at Albus and Minerva.

"James… James Potter?" she asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes, I believe he is now entering his last year at Hogwarts," Harry said, a bit amused at their shocked expressions. "Anyway, a few years ago the war against Voldemort escalated and we -" a look from Ginny, made him backtrack on his words, "- I mean, I was able to defeat him."

Dumbledore smiled. "Alright, well done then, but that doesn't explain why you are here."

"Well, we're here on your orders, sir," Harry said. Well, this was true, only it had been his portrait that had given the orders. "Apparently, you had something that I needed to do during this time as the DADA teacher." Harry looked down at Teddy. "Also, I wanted to have this chance to get to know all those we have lost during the war, including my godson's parents."

He looked back up at Dumbledore and saw pain and understanding in the eyes of the old man. Dumbledore looked at Teddy after a moment and his questions seemed to get stuck in his throat, as he watched the little boy sleep in Ginny's arms.

"He was about a month old, when…" Harry couldn't finish, their deaths still pained him very much, and he grimaced, glad that Teddy was still sound asleep.

"Who…?" Minerva asked looking at Teddy, not even finishing her question.

"His name is Teddy Lupin," Harry said quietly, knowing that this was enough of an answer.

"It's all right, Harry," Ginny said, comforting him. Then she turned to the Headmaster. "We can't share too much, because that will change the future. So, please don't ask. And my name is Ginny Potter and Harry and I are married, since about two years."

Harry let out a soft chuckle, at Ginny's attempt to lighten the mood. It worked, a little.

"Then we will go over the lesson plans and after that Minerva will show you where you can stay during this year," Dumbledore said, effectively closing the conversation about the future. "Mrs. Potter, you will stay at Hogwarts as well, I assume?"

Ginny had flushed a bit when he had called her 'Mrs. Potter' (she still wasn't really used to being called that, but being called that by Albus Dumbledore was something completely different). "It's Ginny, Professor."

"Alright, Ginny, then I must insist you call me Albus, you as well, Harry," Albus told them pleasantly, the dark shadow on his face disappearing. "But I think we should make up a different last name then Potter, so we don't clue anyone in."

"Good idea," Harry said, he hadn't really thought about it. "How about Jameson for a last name?" He joked.

"That will do," Albus laughed. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Professor Jameson."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading and please review.

Next chapter:

The Marauders and the new Teacher

The Marauders arrive at Hogwarts and meet Harry for the first time, who looks like he could be James' twin, except for the scars and eyes. Will they find out the truth or just accept what they have been told about their new Professor?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I hope you know by now that I do NOT own anything.

**A/N:** I was not planning to air another chapter so soon, but I really like this story line and I really have a lot of inspiration for this story. So you'll be hearing from me again, probably soon, but I can't promise anything...

I hope you enjoy this chapter... Please read and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**The Marauders and the new Teacher**

James Potter was sitting in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express, with his three best friends. Sirius Black, a young, handsome man with black hair, was talking with Remus Lupin, a young man with light grey hair that already had some grey streaks in them, who was more trying to read than to listen to his friend, and Peter Pettigrew, a young man with mousy brown hair and blue eyes, who was hanging on Sirius' every word.

James, a good looking young man with messy black hair and hazel colored eyes with round glasses in front of them, was just staring out the window. He wasn't paying attention to Sirius in the slightest. His thoughts went again and again to a certain redhead who had emerald green eyes and who sometimes had a nasty temper and basically hates his guts. Lily Evans was the girl that James had a crush on for… well, for almost six years… so, for too long really. He wanted to laugh at himself, this was getting pathetic (she hadn't once accepted his invitation to go on a date and still thought he was just an arrogant prat), but he could never make himself give up on Evans.

Suddenly a hand clapped him on his shoulder. Startled, he looked up and he saw that everyone was now looking at him. Sirius had clapped him on his shoulders to get his attention. Apparently, he had been daydreaming. Again.

"What do you think, Prongs?" Sirius asked with a wide smile.

"Um… what are we talking about?" James asked him, confused.

"_We _were talking about who the new teacher will likely be and the ways to prank him, of course," Remus answered, but before James could react or join their conversation, he continued, "_you_ were daydreaming, no doubt about a certain redhead." He smirked at James, who pouted at his friend.

"Moony, don't be mean," he whined.

Sirius and Peter laughed.

"Well, anyone could have guessed that he was thinking about his Lily-flower," Sirius smirked, making James pout even more as his friends ganged up on him.

"Well, James is a Head Boy now, isn't that going to change things?" Peter asked, not seeming worried at all.

"Ah, come on, Wormtail, you know me," James said, still pouting, "once a Marauder, always a Marauder."

"Yeah, Wormy, of course James isn't going to change," Sirius put in.

Peter just smiled at his friends, liking their answer very much, while Remus, on the other hand, looked thoughtful.

"Lily would likely want you to be more mature and take your Head Boy duties seriously," he said, but was, of course, immediately interrupted by Sirius, ("But I'm Sirius") for which James smacked him and Remus continued. "That's probably why Dumbledore made Head Boy in the first place, so you can learn a little responsibility." He smiled a bit, knowing that James being a Head Boy wasn't going to change anything. Making Remus a prefect hadn't worked either, so why would this?

"In any way, me being a Head Boy isn't going to change anything," James told his friends confidently, "Dumbledore was just really of his knocker, when he choose me as a Head Boy."

The fact that James was now sitting with his friends proved that he wasn't the best of Head Boys ever. In the beginning of the trip, he had been forced to go to the front compartments to instruct the Prefects. It hadn't been so bad, considering Evans and Moony had been there, but it was still annoying. Now, James was supposed to survey the hallways, but he really didn't want to do that. Let the Prefects handle that, he thought to himself.

This way, he and his friends could have a pre-school Marauder meeting. That was important, that way they could already start planning pranks. Though, James had been a bit distracted because of his conversation with Evans. He had loved the expression on her face, when she saw that he was the new Head Boy. James sighed dreamily at that.

"Oi, mate, you're daydreaming again," Sirius' voice yelled in his ear.

"No need to yell at me for, Padfoot," James yelled back, but he was grinning. "So, back to pranking teachers."

"Yes," Sirius exclaimed. "I say, we give this new teacher a warm welcome."

"Of course," James said, nodding along. "Any ideas, though, before we get to excided?"

The Marauders exchanged looks, all thoughtful for a moment.

"How about… we make sure he can't enter his own classroom for his first lesson or something," Peter said slowly, still thinking.

"Yes, good, but we can always do that," James said. "We need something grand to open with."

Sirius grinned. "Fireworks in the Great Hall?"

"That's a beginning of a plan," Remus said.

The Marauders just continued with the pros and cons of different plans, but one thing was for sure, the first prank on the new teacher was going to be grand.

The little while later, that was exactly hours but didn't feel like it, Remus spoke up.

"We're almost at Hogwarts. We should change in our uniforms."

So they changed, laughing and joking all the while. Though James loved the summer holiday, going back to Hogwarts with his friends was always so much better.

James and his friends walked into the Great Hall, which was as magnificent as ever. The ceiling was enchanted so it showed the sky outside, which was covered with stars. There were five long tables, the Staff Table and the four House Tables, which were already pretty full.

The Marauders hurried alongside the Gryffindor Table until they found a spot big enough to fit the four of them.

James searched the table until he found who he was looking for. Lily Evans was sitting only a few feet from him, surrounded by her friends. James made it so that he could easily stare at her.

Beside him, he felt Remus move. Looking to his right, he saw that Remus hadn't picked up his book, as usual, but he was searching the Staff Table. Remus seemed to be even more nervous than usual about the new teacher, but then his eyes widened in confusion.

"Look at that, guys," Remus said, pointing to the Staff Table. "The new teacher isn't alone."

The other three followed his gaze and quickly saw what he meant. There wasn't just one new addition sitting at the table; there were three people sitting there that they had never seen before. The first was a man, who seemed to be very young if it wasn't for the white streak in his black hair. It looked like he could be an older James with his messy black hair, but, seeing that James could only see one half of his face, he wasn't sure. The man was talking to Dumbledore over McGonagall's empty chair. He had a small boy on his lap with bright blue hair, who was trying very hard to get his father's attention.

The father only looked down when the boy's hair changed color to a very dark turquoise.

Remus gasped. "Oh, wow, a Metamorphmagus."

But then all of them gasped as they saw the father's full face. One half of it was covered in a huge scar.

"What do you think happened to him?" Sirius asked, shocked. No one answered because they were at a loss for one.

Now that James could see his face, he saw that the father was indeed not much older than them. Then the boys hair turned red, the father laughed at him and handed him over to his mother, who had the same color red hair.

James now focused his attention on the mother. She was really a beautiful woman, who seemed even younger than her husband, but not by much. She stared down lovingly at her son and then turned back to her conversation with Flitwick as her son settled in her lap. His hair had turned back to the very bright blue.

The Marauders turned to face each other. It was very strange; no Professor had ever taken his family with him to teach here at Hogwarts. _Though, I suppose it's logical,_ James thought, _with the constant threat of You-Know-Who out there. Hogwarts is the safest place you can be. _

"What do you guys think?" James asked his friends. "It's a bit weird for a Professor to bring his family along for the ride, when he is teaching, don't you think?"

"Maybe," Remus mused, "but maybe it was necessary. You know, what if You-Know-Who might be after him. Or maybe he just didn't want to leave his family behind. Of course, Dumbledore wouldn't mind, he knows how important family is."

James nodded, though it was still weird, it sounded logical to him.

"They look like a happy family," Sirius said, still looking at the Staff Table.

Just then Professor McGonagall walked into the Great Hall with the first years in a line behind her. The Sorting Ceremony was about to begin, so the entire Hall settled down and was quiet. James turned to see McGonagall put the Sorting Hat down before the Staff Table and she started reading up the names of the first years.

James didn't really pay attention to the individual names, but he cheered loudly every time someone was sorted into Gryffindor, along with the rest of his house. James' gaze went again and again to his new Professor and his family. He had just assumed that the father was his Professor.

Apparently, Professor McGonagall was done with the first years, because Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome, everyone," he said, smiling widely. "There is a time for speeches, but that time is not now. Let's eat."

The food appeared suddenly before them, as it always did, and everyone started to eat and talk with each other.

"Finally," Sirius groaned as he went to shovel food down his throat with alarming speed and proportions. His friends just merely laughed at him as they got food for themselves.

After everyone had eating quite an alarming amount, Professor Dumbledore called attention to him once again.

"I would like to say a few words now that we've all been fed," he started, again smiling broadly. "To the new students, I would like to say welcome and to the older students welcome back. Now, all the first years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." His eyes flashed in the direction of the Marauders.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally I would like to introduce the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Jameson."

Everyone gave a polite applause as Professor Jameson (indeed the father, James thought to himself) stood to receive it.

"Now, off to bed with you."

The Marauders stood up and walked towards the exit, carefully avoiding the crowd. James was supposed to show the first years where the common room was, but he thought that Evans would be able to handle it.

"Did you recognize the name?" Sirius asked James once they were clear of the crowd, in one of the shortcuts. "Jameson? I didn't."

"Neither did I," James said, not really interested. "Moony, Wormtail, did you?" he asked turning to the others.

They shook their heads.

"Dumbledore didn't even mention why his family is staying here as well," Remus said with a thoughtful expression. "That is sort of suspicious. He usually explains himself with those sort of things." He looked at the others.

James shrugged. "Let's just hope that Jameson knows more about Defense than our last Defense teacher. He really was an idiot. You don't think anyone can be worse than that, do you?"

All of them were chuckling when they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. James went to sleep that night, not knowing that his future son was currently sleeping in the same castle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading the chapter!

Teaser of sorts for the next chapter:

Harry's first lesson (title may change, I haven't really decided yet)

In the next chapter, Harry will give his first lesson to the 7th years, that includes his parents. He is becoming a bit restless, nightmares of the war, and then facing his parents up close. Will it become too much for him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** as usual I do NOT own Harry Potter

**A/N:** the next chapter is done, I hope you like it and that the wait wasn't too long. I had to rewrite it, because I didn't like it the first time, so...

I kept the title of the chapter the same, because it seemed to fit best with the rest of the chapter.

Please read and review.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**First impressions: Harry's first lesson**

Harry woke that Monday morning feeling quite restless. He hadn't been able to sleep very well; his nerves were getting to him. He was finally going to meet his parents up close and he was nervous to say the least. He also was going to have to teach Defence to his parents and the Marauders.

Harry had looked at the Marauders during the feast, while they were eating and talking together. Luckily they hadn't noticed that Harry was staring at them the entire time. Harry had even spotted his mother along the Gryffindor Table by her red hair.

Harry got out of bed and looked at the clock. It was 6 o'clock in the morning. _Well, it could have been worse, _Harry thought, at least Teddy hadn't heard him, so he was still asleep. He left a note for Ginny to explain where he was as not to worry her and decided to go for a walk.

Maia appeared almost out of nowhere in front of him and landed on his shoulder.

"Do you want to go with me on a walk?" Harry asked her in a whispered voice as not to wake anyone.

Maia let out her usual soft musical sound to answer him and Harry smiled at her. He never stopped marvelling at her beauty, but then again he had also always marvelled at Fawkes. Since Maia wasn't close to a Burning Day right now, she was really a magnificent phoenix to look at.

Harry walked out of the chambers where he and Ginny slept, which was more like an apartment, with an extra room for Teddy to sleep in, a living room and a private kitchen. Harry thought it felt like he and Ginny were still living in their own house. He really liked it.

Harry just walked through the castle, only loosely aiming for a shortcut that would get him outside to the grounds, without using the front door. As soon as he was outside and in the fresh air, he felt somewhat better. The cool morning breeze was good for his nerves. Maia flew in front of him and he followed her blindly. After a short walk, Harry called Mara to turn around. Teddy would be waking up soon and then they had to get down for breakfast.

When Harry stepped back in their bedroom, he saw that Ginny was still asleep. He looked at the clock again, it was half past 7, and he decided to wake her up. It took him about ten minutes before he could get her to open her eyes and by that time he heard noise coming from Teddy's bedroom, indicating that he was also awake.

As he walked into the bedroom, Teddy's hair turned black when he saw his godfather. They went through their morning rituals and then hurried to the Great Hall for breakfast. They were still a little late. The Great Hall was almost full with students and teachers.

As they walked in, all the eyes of the student body turned towards them. Teddy, who was in Harry's arms, ducked his face in Harry's shoulder. His hair turned a familiar bubble-gum pink as Teddy hid from all the eyes that were watching the three of them.

_He's so shy,_ Harry thought smiling down at Teddy, _he is so much like his father_. Harry felt the familiar painful tightening of his chest as he thought of Remus Lupin. He remembered the last words Remus had spoken, the words that he had spoken after his death. He had died to make the world a better place for Teddy to grow up in and Harry was very glad to be a part of his godson's life.

They walked towards the Staff Table and took their seats along the table. Ginny sat Teddy on her lap and made two plates, one for her and one for Teddy. McGonagall turned towards Harry and gave him his time table of his lessons.

"Thank you, Minerva," he said, looking at the time table. He had a free hour now, so that gave him at least some time to eat his breakfast and then… he groaned inwardly. His first lesson ever was to the seventh years. Now he was really nervous; he had hoped to stall this lesson till later, till at least after having taught one other lesson.

"Tough luck," Minerva said, though she was smiling, "the seventh years as a first lesson, but you'll manage, of course," she added quickly, noticing that her words did his nerves no good. "Don't be nervous; just do what you have to do."

Ginny, in the meantime, had caught on with Harry's and McGonagall's conversation and stole the time table from Harry, while he wasn't paying attention to it. She looked at it and then smiled up at Harry. "At least you have a free hour now. You still have some time to eat breakfast and to prepare for your lesson…"

"Yeah, great," Harry muttered staring down at his plate.

"Harry, wha's wrong?" Teddy asked looking up at his godfather and his hair turned to a Lila colour, which meant he was worried.

Harry smiled down at him. "Nothing, I'm fine, Ted, don't worry about me."

With a half hour left to go, Harry wandered through the halls on his way to his classroom. He knew he was a bit early, but this way he could set the room. He had most of his lessons already planned. In the days before September first, he and Dumbledore had planned most of the year. Harry had a good idea of what he wanted to get out of his lesson. He had a few lessons where Ginny was going to assist him, and then Teddy would be with McGonagall or Dumbledore. But this one was to find out what the students had really learned from their previous teachers.

As the time was drawing near for his first lesson to start, Harry felt himself getting calmer. He knew what he had to do, so that made it easier for him.

He heard a faint noise of distant footsteps coming closer and he checked the Marauder's Map, which lay activated on his desk in front of him. He had been keeping half an eye on it, just in case. It always came in handy.

Now, almost the entire class seemed to be in front of the door. He wiped the Map clean and checked his watch; it was just a few minutes before the start of class, so he decided to let everyone in. Harry flicked his wand towards the door, so that it swung open.

The students were still standing in front of the door, unsure of what to do, until their Professors voice reached them.

Harry grinned inwardly. "Come in, class is about to start," he called out to the direction of the door, not even bordering to stand up.

Everyone went inside the classroom, with Lily Evans in front, flanked by two girls. She and her friends from Gryffindor went to sit in the front row. The Marauders walked in as well, minus Peter Pettigrew, who hadn't earned Defence on N.E.W.T. level, much to Harry's relieve. He hadn't known how to act towards the one who had sold his parents to Voldemort.

When everyone had taken a seat, the Marauders directly behind Lily and her friends, Harry stood up and the little conversation that had buzzed through the room, died down almost immediately. Harry was a bit amused at this, but thought it was probably because they didn't know how strict he was going to be and his appearance probably didn't help either. He sighed inwardly.

In the meantime, James Potter and Sirius Black had come up with a plan to prank their Professor. They would start as soon as he started talking they would throw the curse his way.

Harry focused his attention on the class and prepared his little speech. "Welcome -" He stopped as he felt the air around him whistle with unexpected magic. He moved his wand, which was still in his hand, to make a quick counter and shield spell.

The spell was now flying back to hit the two that had cast it in the first place. Harry couldn't help but laugh when he saw that his father and godfather now had a silver skin and green hair. First everyone looked at their Professor as if he had gone crazy, but then Remus laughed out loud as well. James and Sirius let out simultaneous groans after staring at each other, as the rest of the class turned to stare at the Marauders. Now the entire class was laughing.

After a while, Harry called back attention to the class. "Settle down, please."

The class became quiet again.

"Now, as I was saying, welcome to your Defence against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T. level class," Harry said. "As I'm sure you all know, I am Professor Harry Jameson and I will be teaching you this year." He looked at the students, some he recognized, and others were unfamiliar to him. He sighed. "Right now, we are in the middle of a war, as I hope you are all aware of. Voldemort -" there was a mass gasping in the room, which Harry ignored, "- gains more and more power every day. It is my job to prepare for the Dark Arts out there, for you will most likely join the war in a year, being seventh years and all."

He sighed again, pausing.

"Professor," no other than a young version Sirius Black interrupted him, "have you ever fought against Death Eaters?"

"Yes, Mr. Black, I have," Harry answered his voice grave. "But now back to our lesson…" But he was interrupted again.

"How old are you?" one of Lily's friends asked.

"I'm 22, but I think age says nothing about experience, Miss…?" Harry said, trailing of in a question.

"Alice Smith, sir," she said politely. "And that's young to already be turning grey, Professor."

Harry smiled at her. "That it is, Miss Smith."

"If you're only 22, then what do you know about fighting You-Know-Who?" a sneering voice from the back asked.

Harry turned around slowly to face someone he immediately recognized as a younger version of Severus Snape. "I can assure you, Mr. Snape, that I have enough experience in that area," Harry told him, his voice turning slightly cold. "Now back to our lesson."

No one dared to interrupt their Professor now. He still had a cold look in his eyes, which frightened the students slightly.

"Can anyone tell what a Patronus is? Have you handled that subject yet?"

Lily Evans hand shot up, along with several others.

Harry looked slightly disappointed as most hands stayed down. "Alright, then, Miss Evans?"

"Um... A Patronus is a kind of positive force, and for the wizard who can conjure one, it works something like a shield, with the Dementor feeding on it, rather than the caster..." Lily trailed off, blushing as everyone stared at her. "And no, we haven't had that subject yet."

"That is correct Miss Evans, take 5 points to Gryffindor. We will be working on Patronuses for the next few lessons." Harry made a small note on his parchment.

"Now, a Patronus is a shield spell, mostly used as a shield against Dementors and sometimes Lethifolds. Though it's beyond N.E.W.T., it is a rather powerful spell that will definitely help you.

In order for it to work, you need to think of a memory. Not just any memory, a very happy memory, a very powerful memory… Some wizards are able to prefer the charm to such an extent that they can call forth a corporeal Patronus…"

"Can you do that, sir?" James Potter interrupted him.

Harry smiled at James. "Yes, I can, in fact, do that, Mr. Potter. I have been able to do so since I was thirteen." Okay, now he was showing off, he thought, but it was true.

Most of the class looked impressed, but some looked disbelieving.

"Can you show us?" James asked. He was now sitting on the edge of his chair, very excited.

Harry sighed. That's what you get for showing off. "I can. It will be good for you to see a real Patronus, anyway, if we're going to study them."

He pulled out his wand. "Expecto Patronum."

His Patronus, his silver stag, burst free from the tip of his wand. He watched it, with a smile on his face as always, while it galloped through the room. It came to a stop in front of him, before it disappeared.

"Alright, I want all of you to think of a happy memory. Think about the moments where you felt at your most happy." He waited, while the class suddenly all concentrated. "Allow the memory to fill you up…" Harry spoke in a soft voice, which was heard by the entire class, because it was so quiet. "Lose yourself in the memory… Everyone's got one?"

The class nodded their heads.

"Alright, now, stand please." Harry flicked his wands, so all the tables and chairs were now lined up against the wall. "I want you to practice the charm in pairs. Now, choose someone you can easily work with."

Harry stayed silent as the quiet state of the classroom was suddenly broken. Everyone jumped towards their partners, claiming friends from under their friend's noses. However, the three Marauders seemed to have a problem with this. James and Sirius apparently both tried to claim Remus.

Harry walked towards them, grinning inwardly as he heard their conversation.

"I believe I called his name first, Prongs," Sirius said, with an irritated look.

"No, no, I distinctly remember me being first, Padfoot," James said, sounding almost annoyed at his friend.

"Moony," they both said at the same time, turning to Remus, who just held up his hands in surrender.

"I think," Harry said, smiling as the three teenagers jumped at his sudden appearance, "that Mr. Black was first."

"Ha," Sirius exclaimed.

"As for Mr. Potter," Harry continued, looking around at the other couples. Lily and her friends seemed to have the same problem. "I think Miss Evans still hasn't found herself a partner yet."

Lily whipped her head around at the sound of her name and groaned when she saw James' smirk. A smirk that was identical to Harry's, if he would have let anyone see it.

Now, that everyone was paired up, Harry walked back to the front of the room. "Alright, the incantation is 'Expecto Patronum'. Now, you try it."

The classroom was filled with shouts of the incantation and some faint silver mist. Harry walked through the pairs and watched as they proceeded with the spell. Over the whole, they didn't do very badly, though there were no corporeal Patronuses.

A few minutes before the bell was supposed to go off, Harry called order back to the class.

"Well done, that was very well for a first try," he told them. "Now, for everyone who wasn't able to call forth the silver mist, it is most likely that your memory isn't strong enough. But, really, don't be discouraged, all of you will surely learn in due time." He smiled at then. "Now, for homework -" he smirked as people started to groan, "- read up on the Patronus Charm.

"That will be all, now off with you," he called at the exact moment that the bell rang.

The students walked out of the room, James and Sirius were still silver and green, talking and bragging about their Patronus.

Harry put his classroom back in order and was feeling rather pleased with himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, my longest chapter ever, counting all my other fanfics as well... I really liked this chapter, even if it was a bit hard to write at times... **

**Please review**

**Teaser chapter 4**

**First impressions: After the lesson**

**We take a look in the thoughts of James, Sirius and Remus, after their first DADA lesson. What do they think about their new Professor, after they've seen him in action? How long will James and Sirius look like Slytherin ads in green and silver? **

**Harry looks back on his first week at Hogswarts. What does he think of his parents and his other students? What does he think about teaching in the first place? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** as usual I do NOT own Harry Potter

**AN:** I'm back! So sorry for making you wait this long and I hope you like this chapter. I'm going to try to update every week.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**First impressions Part 2: After the lesson**

James and Sirius left DADA in silence, walking next to a grinning Remus, who tried very hard to hide his amusement and failed miserably. James and Sirius still had silver skin and green hair and would stay like this for a while. They had designed the prank to wear off at midnight, so they would have to spent the rest of the day looking like Slytherin ads.

They were discussing their new Professor in awe. James and Sirius were impressed that Jameson had seen through their prank. Remus was impressed by him because of the lesson, which he had found very interesting.

"That was amazing," Remus said to his friends while they were walking through the corridors on their way to their next lesson. "I mean, Patronuses. I've always wanted to learn about them and the charm and all that."

"Yes, I know," Sirius said, almost bouncing up and down in excitement. "But look at us. That Shield Charm was brilliant. Maybe we should ask him to teach us that. That lesson was great. He's a great teacher."

"Calm down, Padfoot," James laughed at his friend, though he too was excited and grinning broadly. "I can't believe he noticed our prank. Next time, we'll have to plan more and better and even more extensive."

They continued down the hall and met up with Peter, who was very startled at his friends' condition. After they had told him what happened, he fell silent in awe at their new Professor.

"We're going to try again, right?" Peter asked after a while. "Pranking Jameson, I mean."

"Of course we are, Wormtail," James said cheerfully, while Sirius nodded along. "We're just going to have to plan better and get more creative."

Sirius and Peter agreed, but Remus looked thoughtful.

"I wonder how Jameson knew about the prank to begin with," Remus mused. "It's really quite impressive and then to bounce it back to you. He really knows what he's doing. Quite the capable teacher."

But his friends were only half listening. "Let's go to the Head Boy common room after class to plan," James suggested. "McGonagall gave me the password this morning. I told you being Head Boy would have its benefits."

Sirius rolled his eyes at James.

"But we have homework," Remus protested weakly, knowing that he shouldn't even bother. It's not like they ever listened to him before when mentioned homework.

The other Marauders just ignored him.

Their conversation about other pranks they could try on Jameson was only broken up when they reached the Charms classroom. As Professor Flitwick let them in, he chuckled when he saw James and Sirius.

"What happened to you, boys?" he asked greatly amused. "Got a taste of your own medicine?"

The Maruaders laughed with him.

"Professor Jameson is harder to prank then we thought," they told their Professor.

* * *

><p>Harry was very pleased with himself after his first lesson with the seventh years. It really worked out well, he thought. Not all the students had been able to produce silver mist and no one had come close to a corporeal Patronus, but still… Patronuses were very advanced magic and no one managed on their first try.<p>

Ginny walked into the room together with Teddy, five minutes after the end of class. She smiled at him.

"How was your first lesson?" She asked him, while she was walking up to the front of the room.

"Great," he told her, almost bouncing with satisfaction, though there was also a lot of relief that it was over and done with. "I already started them on Patronuses and though no one could conjure up a corporeal one, everyone, well most, could conjure up mist." Harry was already feeling like a proud teacher, who was most proud of his students.

"So the Marauders didn't try to give you a hard time or prank you or something?" Ginny asked. She was surprised to see a mischievous grin flash across her young husbands face. A grin she had seen a lot on the faces of her twin brothers.

"Oh, they tried," he said amused. "I was just more prepared and shot their spell back at them." He laughed, when he remembered. "Dad and Sirius are now silver skinned with green hair. You should see them, it's really quite a sight."

Ginny joined him in laughing. She was mostly just glad that Harry was enjoying spending time in the past with James, Sirius and Remus. She had been worried about how this would affect him, but apparently she had worried without needing to.

So at lunch time, Harry dragged Ginny and Teddy to the Great Hall to show them what happened to James and Sirius. While they walked in, Harry and Ginny laughed at the sight the Marauders created, two of them were still green and silver, sitting in the middle of the red and gold Gryffindor Table.

When the Marauders heard them laughing, all four of them sprang to their feet and approached their new Professor and his family. Teddy hid his face in Ginny's hair, as shy as always, when he saw them approaching, and his hair turned a light red color.

"Hello, Professor," Remus said as soon as the Marauders reached them. "Mrs. Jameson."

"Hello, Mr. Lupin," Harry said.

Teddy seemed to perk up by the name and he unraveled himself from Ginny's hair. He looked at Remus and immediately changed his appearance to match his. Now, he looked like Remus' son more than ever.

"Wow," the boys exclaimed.

"He's a metamorphmagus, right?" Remus asked.

"Yes, he is," Harry said, not looking away from his godson. "And he seems to like you, Remus." He turned to smile at the younger version of his godson's father. "Teddy only takes over the hair and eye color of people that he likes."

Remus and the rest of the Marauders smiled at Teddy.

"But was there something the four of you needed?" Harry asked. He was getting hungry and they stilled blocked their way to the Staff Table.

"Yes, actually there was something, Professor," James said, taking on the leader roll. "First, we wanted to introduce you to the fourth and last member of the Marauders, Peter Pettigrew." James pointed to Peter as he stepped forward.

Harry looked at the boy that would become the men that sold out his parents to Voldemort and he forced himself to put a polite smile on his face. Even after forgiving Snape for all he had done and everything that happened during and after the war, Harry found that he still couldn't bring himself even close to forgiving Wormtail, but still… He had to keep up appearances. And glaring at a boy who technically hadn't done anything against him and who was just being introduced to him, didn't fit in well with his plan.

So, Harry smiled at Pettigrew, though it felt very painful and forced. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Pettigrew," Harry forced himself to say.

"You as well, Professor," Peter said.

"Anyway," James said, before an awkward silence could even start. "What we really wanted to ask you, is if you -"

"- were willing to -" Remus quickly interceded, as if he feared that James would be impolite.

"- to teach us that Shield Charm you used to block and counter our spell?" James finished.

Harry chuckled, very amused with this turn of events. "So, you guys want private lessons in advanced Shield Charms?" he clarified. He very much like the idea of spending more time with his dad, godfather and Remus, though teaching the rat would put a dark spot on those lessons. "Mmh, very well. Why don't you come by the classroom after dinner -"

He was interrupted by Ginny, who loudly cleared her throat. "Tomorrow after dinner," she corrected him with a slight glare.

Harry chuckled at his wife, but quickly backtracked on his words. "Tomorrow after dinner. Then I'll see what I can teach you."

The Marauders smiled, looking very excited at the prospect, and thanked their Professor.

"Now if you boys will excuse us, we want to have lunch," Harry said while he maneuvered himself and Ginny in the direction of the Staff Table.

They sat down at the Staff Table in their usual seat and Harry let out a sigh, mostly of relief, but there was longing as well. How he wished he could just talk to them, without all the pretenses and all the lies.

Ginny handed Teddy to him; she didn't seem to notice his inner musings. Harry started preparing his and Teddy's lunch.

When Harry looked at his young wife, he saw that she was looking at him with a frown on her face. "What's the matter, Gin?" he asked her quietly, trying not to alert anyone else to their conversation.

"Nothing," she answered him, but she didn't convince Harry, who just raised his eyebrows at her. Now, it was Ginny's time to sigh. "It's just that..." she hesitated, "… do you remember a few days ago, after we arrived here, that you said you were going to treat your mum, dad, Sirius, Remus and everyone else you know and may or may not like, as ordinary students." She finished, but continued to study her husband very closely to look for his reaction.

Harry had to suppress another sigh. He remembered his own words, of course, and he tried very hard to stick to his words. After all the students had arrived, however, and he saw his parents in the flesh for the first time since he was one year old, he immediately realized how hard that was going to be to treat them as if he didn't know who they were.

He looked at Ginny, who was still waiting for his reaction. "I know, I remember and I _am_ trying to treat them like I would any other student," he said. _It's just so hard_, he thought.

"So, you would give any student who asked you for lessons in Shielding Charms exactly that? Additional lessons in Shielding Charms?" she asked, her tone was colored by disbelieve.

"I like to think so, but I would probably have to think about it twice," Harry caved. "But the Marauders aren't just any students. It's very… difficult to see them as others then the people I have always heard about in stories." Harry struggled with his words as he got more emotional. "And then there is… the rat. You have no idea how… glad I am that I don't have to teach him… And -"

Ginny stopped his rattling with a kiss on his cheek. "I know, Harry. I didn't mean anything like that by it. I just wanted to know if you knew what you were doing." Though she did worry about what would happen if Harry got too close to anyone and then had to leave everything and everyone behind. What would that do to him?

Harry nodded, looking very thoughtful.

"Let's eat lunch. You have class and we can always talk later, alright?" Ginny suggested and Harry nodded again. They ate their lunch in silence.

The rest of the day and the day after that went more smoothly. Harry and Ginny had spent the night together, like they had planned, after Teddy fell asleep, as a "very sweet and romantic date," as Ginny described it.

When it was time for dinner on Harry's second day of teaching, he had taught the second years' Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, third years' Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, all the fourth years, the sixth years' Slytherin and Ravenclaw and all the seventh years. Even though Harry had a lesoon plan for all the years, which meant he at least knew how advanced they might be, he was mostly just winging it. He found that it was hard for him to keep to the plan very precisely, like Hermoine would have done. He knew all of the subjects by heart, because of his years of fighting the Dark Arts, so that made it easy for him to improvise more than some would have done.

It was also what made him a good teacher and so popular amongst the students. The rumors about Professor Jamesons teaching quickly spread through the school. Harry found out that his predecessor hadn't really taught his classes well, so most students, especially the younger years, were behind on the level they should have. Harry thought that had to be why he had to improvise so much, whether then his own knowledge.

After dinner on that second day, Ginny had taken Teddy back to the room and Harry had gone to his classroom to wait for the Marauders to come for their additional lessons on the Shield and Counter Charm that Harry had used on them. In truth that was only one of the many charms he could have used to protect himself from their prank and he also knew more counter spells. This one was a simpler spell and worked on smaller, easier curses. It wouldn't work against heavier curses and it would stand absolutely no chance against an Unforgivable Curse. Harry just started to think that he should maybe teach them more than just this one Shield Charm, when a knock on the door disrupted his thoughts.

"Come in," he called towards the door. He stood up out of his chair, when all four of the Marauders entered the classroom, but in front however stood Lily Evans, who looked very annoyed.

"Professor," she said before Harry could, "they," she indicated to the Marauders, "were standing in front of the door. They were trying to play a prank -" she spat out the word, glaring at the four boys "- on your classroom."

"Were not," Sirius said, looking affronted.

Lily gave him a dirty look and turned back to Harry. "They said that you were going to tutor them, Professor, but who would believe that? I mean, they really don't need it."

Harry chuckled at his mother's obvious annoyance. "You're probably right, Miss Evans, but I promised the boys some extra lessons in Shield and Counter Charms."

"Oh," Lily said, looking very surprised, "then I'm sorry for interrupting you." She turned to leave, but James stopped her.

"Don't you think you owe us an apology, Evans?" he asked her, sounding hopeful.

Lily narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you know what happened to the boy who cried wolf one too many times?" she asked him before walking out of the room, leaving James utterly confused, while Harry laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and let me know what you think, I wasn't to sure about the ending.<strong>

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**First impressions Part 3: Pranks and Extra lessons**

**Lily Evans finds herself thinking about James Potter more often then she likes. She gets more and more irritated with him and his childish ways. When she thinks he's going to play another prank, she doesn't react well. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Is it necessary? I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.. JK Rowling does...

**A/n:** I know it's been a long time, since I updated anything, but life caught up with me... I don't know when I'll update again.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**First Impressions Part 3**

**Pranks and extra Lessons**

_Lily Evans (3rd person) POV_

Lily Evans' seventh school year at Hogwarts had started out really well; everything was calm, the classes were nice and not too difficult, there had been no pranks so far and best of all, James Potter had left her alone. At least so far.

When it was time for her first DADA class, she was excited. Last year's teacher had been very dull and almost afraid to teach them anything. But Professor Jameson struck her as a man of more courage. At first, when she first saw him and his family at the feast, she found him looking too much like Potter, even though he looked like a good husband and father. Then Lily had seen his face straight on and she had decided that she had judged him too quickly. He obviously had been through battle in his lige. So, she thought that maybe this year they had a teacher for Defense that knew and had experience with the Dark Arts and how to fight them and defend yourself.

As soon as the bell went and it was time for DADA, she and her two best friends, Alice Smith and Marlene McKinnon, both also Gryffindors, had walked to the classroom eager for their first lesson.

It had been a great first lesson. Professor Jameson was amazing. _A shame that he's married, _she thought to herself, almost giggling.

The only two annoyances had been the Marauders, who had planned a prank. _Of course, _she sighed. However, that had quickly turned to amusement as she saw that Potter and Black had pranked themselves. The second one had been when the Professor had partnered her with Potter. She had to suppress a groan after she had seen the smirk on Potters face. Of course, Jameson hadn't known about their not existing relationship that Potter wanted, so he hadn't done it on purpose.

It turned out that Potter had really wanted to learn about the Patronus Charm, so they had worked together quite well. When he was serious, Potter was actually kind of nice, Lily thought. At least, he hadn't tried to ask her out on a date.

After dinner, Lily had gone to the Head Tower. She was Head Girl this year and she was very excited about it. It was quite an honor and a real responsibility. The only downer was that Potter was Head Boy. How that happened, she had no idea.

Lily had gone alone, because she had wanted to make a start on her Arithmancy homework. She had stopped in the doorpost of the entrance to the Head Tower, however, when she saw all four of the Marauders sitting in front of the fire place. They were talking animatedly (_About a prank probably,_ Lily guessed for she couldn't hear their exact words) and it seemed like they hadn't even noticed her entrance.

When they did notice her entering, they stopped talking and looked up at her. Lily was very annoyed at their almost surprised faces. She was supposed to be there, she thought, three of them weren't.

"Hey Evans," Potter shouted, making Lily even more annoyed at them. "And how are you this fine day?"

"Fine," she muttered, finally moving out of the entrance and into the Tower. "What are the four of you doing here?" she asked while she walked over to the table in the corner of the room.

"Oh, nothing," Remus said, being very nonchalant. "By the way, Lily, congratulations on making it to Head Girl."

"Thanks, Remus," she smiled at him. Remus was the only Marauder she actually liked. He always seemed the most serious and the most sober, or perhaps the right word was modest. Well, that doesn't matter. Remus was also the only one that actually paid attention to his class.

A small voice in her head contradicted the last statement. _Potter paid attention in DADA today and really, be honest. He doesn't really need to pay attention; he's good at magic without studying it. _Lily just pushed the thought away, while shaking her head slightly.

After that she had started on her homework and the Marauders went back to talking together quietly. Quiet enough that she couldn't hear a word they said to each other. Still, Lily tried to listen in on their conversation, not really knowing why she did so. What she did found out however, is that she couldn't concentrate on her homework while Potter and his gang were talking about some secret project in the same room as she was in. Frustrated, she went to bed, before the Marauders.

* * *

><p>Lily came down to breakfast early, but when she arrived she spotted all the Marauders sitting at the Gryffindor Table. Her mood instantly dropped. They were sitting close together, talking amongst themselves.<p>

Lily huffed a bit. They were definitely planning something, some sort of prank. Couldn't they just grow up already? She ignored them the best she could and just herself some breakfast.

The rest of her day had passed without incidents and was fairly peaceful (as peaceful as being a seventh year in Hogwarts can be). Until a certain moment after dinner…

As Head Girl, she would have to patrol the castle from time to time. This night was one of those nights. She walked through the halls of the castle, letting her mind wander, not focusing her thoughts and letting her feet guide themselves through the familiar halls.

She found herself walking towards the hallway of the DADA classroom, which was fine by her. She would have to check that hallway anyway. There wasn't really a conscious thought behind it. She really wasn't paying attention to where she was going.

When Lily rounded the corner of the DADA corridor, she stopped dead. From where she stood she could see the door of the classroom. But that wasn't why she stopped walking. No, it was the people in front of the door, because in front of the classroom stood all four of the Marauders.

Lily stayed frozen for almost half a minute, but the Marauders never noticed her. Then her shock turned to anger. They were going to prank the new Professor. Again. Granted, the first prank hadn't worked, but still… Her annoyance of the night before and this morning flared into anger.

"Potter," she almost yelled at them.

The Marauders jumped almost at the same time. They turned around to see Lily standing there, with furious eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said loudly, as she walked towards them.

"Evans, we aren't doing anything, we -" Potter started to say, but Lily wasn't listening. She was a bit blinded, or more accurately deaf, and just kept on raging.

"Why prank the new Professor? Why prank at all? Can't you just grow up?" She raged at the four of them, but at Potter especially. She didn't know why she was so angry at him, but she wanted him to grow up. He was almost an adult and out of school, damn it.

Potter for his part tried to interrupt her every time she finished a sentence and finally got his chance when she paused to take a breath. "Evans, we're here for extra lessons in DADA," he shouted back at her.

Lily felt shocked, but then laughed. "Don't make me laugh, Potter. Like you need extra lessons in DADA, any of you. And Peter doesn't even follow DADA in the first place."

Now Potter looked annoyed at her instead of the other way around. "We asked Professor Jameson to give us some additional – more advanced, I suppose – lessons and he agreed. He's in there right now waiting for us." He said, pointing at the door beside them.

"We'll see," Lily said, before knocking on the door, ignoring the Marauders. She was almost surprised when she heard a faint "Come in" coming from the other side of the door.

She saw the Marauders grinning at her. Well she would show them. It was time for them to grow and she would tell the Professor just exactly what those boys were doing in front of his classroom.

She entered the classroom, seeing the Marauders following her. Lily saw the look of surprise on Jamesons face, but started talking before he could.

"Professor," she said, "they," she pointed to the Marauders, "were standing in front of the door. They were trying to play a prank -" she spat out the word, glaring at the four boys "- on your classroom."

"Were not," Sirius said and Lily noted to her annoyance that he actually looked affronted at her.

Lily gave him a dirty look and turned back to the Professor. "They said that you were going to tutor them, Professor, but who would believe that? I mean, they really don't need it."

Jameson chuckled. "You're probably right, Miss Evans, but I promised the boys some extra lessons in Shield and Counter Charms."

"Oh," Lily said, she really was surprised to hear this, "then I'm sorry for interrupting you." She turned to leave, but Potter had the audacity to stop her.

"Don't you think you owe us an apology, Evans?" he asked her, sounding hopeful.

Lily narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you know what happened to the boy who cried wolf one too many times?" she asked him, she found it very fitting to the situation. She stalked out of the room, but not before noticing the look of confusion on Potters face (he obviously didn't get) and hearing the Professor laugh (he obviously did get it and saw why it was appropriate).

Lily stormed away from the classroom and didn't stop storming until she was three hallways further. She took a deep breath, cursed under her breath and continued on with her patrol, which was without further incident. After her patrol, she went to the Tower to sleep.

* * *

><p>After Lily had left them, there was a moment of silence, only disturbed by the professor's soft laugh. Then, James shook out of it.<p>

"What the bloody hell was that supposed to mean?" He almost shouted out the words in his frustration. He looked at his friends, of who only Remus seemed very amused. Sirius and Peter looked just as confused as he felt. When he looked at the Professor, he saw that Jameson was also very amused.

"It's a Muggle story, Prongs," Moony told him.

"And it seems very fitting with the current situation, don't you think so, Mr. Lupin?" the Professor asked, turning from James to Remus.

Remus only nodded, knowing that James was about to blow and scream from his frustration.

"But what does it mean?" Sirius asked.

"It means," Jameson said, "that when the boy cried wolf, he meant danger. But then he noticed how much attention it got him. So he kept screaming wolf and every time everyone came, but there was never a wolf. The last time, the boy screamed wolf, do you know what happened?" Jameson looked at the Marauders.

There was a moment of silence. "The boy was eaten by a wolf," Remus said softly. "He screamed for help, but no one came, thinking it was just a cry for attention again."

"Correct, Mr. Lupin," the Professor smiled at him. "So, Mr. Potter, why do you think Miss Evans asked you that question?"

"How am I supposed to know?" James exclaimed, still completely lost.

"Because we pranked everyone too often," Remus answered for him. "She thinks it's logical that she didn't believe us, even if we were speaking the truth."

"Again, correct, Mr. Lupin."

"Oh," James said lamely. He shook his head from side to side. "Can we just go on with why we're here? With the lesson?"

"Of course, let's do that," Jameson said, before walking to the center of the room. He gestured for the Marauders to follow him.

"So, we're here to learn about advanced Shield Spells," he said, becoming more serious (No pun intended). "Like the spell I used on you."

Remus raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin, you don't have to raise your hand."

"All right, I just wanted to ask how you knew about the spell James and Sirius tried to prank you with. How did you know the exact moment you had to use a Shield Spell and how did you know what spell to use, to Shield?"

"Take a breath, Remus," Jameson said amused, before once again becoming serious (Seriously, no pun, no pun). "Let's see… I didn't know the exact moment you were going to prank me, beforehand. However, I had been warned by all the other professors to watch my back." A short laugh. "All I can really say on the subject, is that I felt your spell. I felt the magic in the air, coming towards me and I acted on it."

The Marauders were gaping at him. Harry had to suppress rolling his eyes. It wasn't really that big a deal for him. He had always been able to feel magic and the spell they used just had a very clear signature, making it even easier for him to feel it.

"So, I was already on high alert and I felt your spell. Your next question was how I knew which spell I should use. Well, your spell was, to me, very loud and easy to identify. So, it was easy to pick to best defense, which was the Shield Spell I used. It's really a very handy spell. It protects the caster and to make sure the spell doesn't touch the caster of the Shield Spell, it sends the original Spell, your prank spell, back to you." Harry looked at the still gaping Marauders. "That's the theory behind it. Do you follow me this far?"

Slowly, the Marauders nodded.

"Good. Now, the incantation of the Spell is _Protego Remisit_, which just means protect and send back. Now, you try it, without wands, please. Just the incantation."

So, the lesson went on, until Harry decided they were ready to use it on other spells.

"Alright, in pairs please. Then, one of you uses the Shield Spell and one of you uses the offensive Spell. Let's just use _Expelliarmus_, so I don't have to explain to Madame Pomfrey what happened."

The Marauders formed pairs – James and Sirius, Remus and Peter – and nodded.

"Who's going to use the Shield Spell?" James and Remus raised their hands. "Alright, now begin."

All four shouted their incantations. Peter almost immediately lost his wand, while James and Sirius somehow both lost their wands.

"Alright, well done, Mr. Lupin. Mr. Potter, what happened?"

"Er… I don't know, Professor?" James hesitated. "I think I somehow acted too early, or something."

"Or you left holes in your Shield," Harry looked at James and his magic. "You really have to push your Shield out, for this spell to work properly. Push Sirius's Spell back at him."

James nodded and the lesson went on for another hour. Somewhere in that hour the switched Spells and went on. At the end, the Shield aspect of the Spell went well. But the Marauders continued to have troubles with the 'sending back the original Spell'-part.

Harry called a stop to the lesson and told them to practice amongst themselves. If they had problems they could always come back to him.

The Marauders left, talking amongst themselves, leaving Harry staring after them. When the door closed, Harry let out a sigh and smiled sadly to himself, knowing that this Spell wouldn't change anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Read and review. Please inspire me, I have a small writer's block and need your help for ideas. What do you want to see in the story? Maybe, it will give me ideas.


End file.
